The objectives of the clinical cancer education program at the University of Colorado School of Dentistry are threefold. The first objective is to enhance the diagnostic acumen of dental students, dental general practice residents, practicing dentists, faculty and associate health professionals as it relates to the detection of neoplasia of the head and neck. A second goal is to increase the management and therapeutic competence of all of the aforementioned in the realm of head and neck neoplasia. The third objective is to reinforce the concept of a team approach to the prevention, diagnosis, treatment and rehabilitation of the head and neck cancer patient. This narrative has been prepared in accordance with an October 16, 1978 NIH directive to better regulate the length of research grant applications.